Destructible structures
A list of destroyable structures in Rubble Trouble. Destroyable Structures are usually civilian buildings that appear next to sites the Demolition Crew are destroying a building. The buildings will be destroyed if anything falls on them, and the player will have lose some money they earned and enrage the Boss . Buildings are always placed on the ground, never on top of destroyable structures. Rubble Trouble Buildings in Rubble Trouble appear only as a building. There are sometimes buildings which are connected to other buildings, these buildings supplying other content for the main building. Watermelon Greenhouse Watermelon Greenhouses are a building in Rubble Trouble. The Bottom of the greenhouse is made of bricks, while the roof, and the support beams, and the beams going across the glass is a shade of green. Behind the glass are growing Watermelons, and their stems. There are also two brown pots with a plant in them outside the Greenhouse. Destroying this building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. Its first appearance was at job 7. Watermelon Awards Building Watermelon Award Buildings are Buildings in Rubble Trouble New York. Watermelon Award Buildings have a similar structure appearance to Watermelon Greenhouses. The difference between the Award Building and Greenhouse is that the Award Building has a back set of windows and that most of the front windows have been taken out. The Watermelon Award Buildings have a table with Ribbons, Medals and Trophies and a table in the back which holds a big Watermelon winner of the first place ribbon. Destroying the Building subtracts $500 from the players earned money. Its first apparence was at job 7. Boss' Van The Boss' Van is a destroyable structure from Rubble Trouble. The Boss apparently owns or rents it. It is sometimes parked in dangerous areas, and damaging it will be completely annihilate it, costing the player $100. Bent Chairs can be seen stuck in the back, possibly meaning that food or the workers lunches are stored inside. It is first introduced in level 3 of Rubble Trouble. The level it is introduced on can still be continued and you can still continue if it is demolished. City Museum The City Museum i s a building in Rubble Trouble. If the player destroys it $500 is subtracted from what they have earned. It stands in one place, and cannot be moved at all. It is a brown building with 2 columns supporting the roof, which is a small triangle saying "City Museum". Brown stairs lead up to the black coloured doors. A Banner outside, held up by strings says "Big old Ming Exhibition". Its first appearance was on job 11. 3 Floored Building 3 Floored Buildings are a type of building in Rubble Trouble. 3 Floored Buildings are made of brownish bricks and have three floors as well as a small garden on the bottom floor and two potted plants. The Building has 3 floors, each floor which has 3 windows. It is uncertain what purpose the Building holds, whether being a Laboratory, housing Vases and Pots or just a house. If the second is correct than it may be part of the City Museum, which is having an exhibit about the Ming Dynasty. The Building is obviously being shown from the back, as no door is seen on it. Destroying it will subtract $250 from the player's earned money. Its first appearance was on job 11. Big Bang Fireworks Main Building The Big Bang Fireworks Main Building is one of two Big Bang Firework buildings in Rubble Trouble. The Building acts as the Main Building for the Big Bang Fireworks outlet. Almost the entire Building as well as the doors are made out of metal. Yellow and black stripes can be seen on the bottom of the building. The Building has no windows, instead it has vents on the front of the building and a cone shaped structure on the to. The logo for the building are two fireworks and the words "Big Bang Fireworks between the fireworks, with the company's slogan "Go out with a bang" underneath it. As with both Big Bang Fireworks buildings, destroying the building will ignite and shoot off firework shaped rockets into the sky along with subtracting $500 from the player's scored money in the level. Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse The Big ' Bang Fireworks Warehouse' is one of two Big Bang Firework building in Rubble Trouble. The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse has a similar appearance to the Main Building. The Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse acts as a storage system for the Fireworks sold by Big Bang Fireworks. The Warehouse is metal and house shaped, and has the main door open. Barrels of Fireworks can be seen inside and outside the warehouse. Two vents are placed in the middle of the outside of the building, placed close to the end, the top also has three cone shaped structures. Destroying the building will subtract $250 from what the player has earned. The Building is usually placed next to a Big Bang Firework's Main Building. Shed The Shed is a destroyable structure in Rubble Trouble. The Shed is a wooden house structure which has gardening tools and plants placed in it. Two plants are inside, along with a lawnmower, which is green along with all the other metal objects inside. The structure has one window, which has no glass covering it. Destroying the building will cost the player $100. The Shed makes only one appearance in Rubble Trouble, on level 18. Portapod The Portapod is a structure that was not included in the final version of Rubble Trouble. The Portapod was only seen in the small animation shown of all the games on the front page of Nitrome.com, to the right of the building in the animation. It is not know why it was cut from Rubble Trouble. It is possible it was replaced with the Shed, which is similar in size to the Portapod. It is possible it was only created for the animation, as it is the second known object in Rubble Trouble to not appear in the full game, the second object is the Unnamed Drill Vehicle. The Portapod may have cost the player $100 for destroying it, as that is the lowest amount of money the player will lose for destroying a structure. Rubble Trouble Tokyo These are the civilian buildings in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. All buildings are occuped by 1 to 3 people. Hai Bonsai Store This is the first civilian building introduced in Rubble Trouble Tokyo. It only appears in the countryside levels. The building has tan walls, a green roof, two signs that says HAI! BONSAI, two signs with Chinese letters. In front of the building are four bonsai trees (miniature Japanese trees) and a big tree inside the building. The biding is owned by an elderly lady. If the player destroys the building, $500 will be subtracted from the player's earned money, and the lady will cry. Karaoke Bar The Karaoke Bar is the 2nd civilian building introduced.In front of the building are two people. They constantly move their karaoke bar, much to the annoyance of the demolition crew. If the building is destroyed, $500 will be subtracted from the player's earned money, and the two singers will become dazed. Little Friendly Dojo The friendly dojo appears as a building with 2 people inside bowing to each other. It appears to be a Dojo for beginners. You lose $500 if its destroyed. Martial Arts Club Viper Fist It's a building with one karate fighter on outside. In it's roof, it haves a clothes line and two air conditioners. It haves a big sign who says "Martial Arts Club Viper Fist" and the word "DOJO" in the right side of the building. It might be a dojo for professionals. When destroyed, it will subtract $500 of the player's amount of money, and 2 more fighters will get to outside with swords, and then be angry. Rubble Trouble Moscow Matryoskha Emporium The Matryoskha Emporium is a building with a woman and a girl (possibly her daughter) who sell Russian nesting dolls (or matryoskhas), such as those that appear on the roof of the building. Its first apparence was at job 8 .When destroyed, it will subtract $500 from the player's amount of money. Olga's School of Dance Olga's School of Dance has three dancers outside it who leap in synch, appearing to do the wave, and have a star above the building. Three posters are seen in the building and it has six windows. It haves a sign saying "OLGA'S SCHOOL OF DANCE". Its first apparence was at job 4. When hit, it will subtract $500 of the player's money. Museum of Eggs It's, hence the name, a museum of rare and priceless eggs. It's run by a big-headed man. In it's front, there are two big orange eggs. It's pretty much like the City Museum, however it is also a clear reference to Faberge Eggs. Its first apparence was at job 12 and it subtracts $500 of player's money when destroyed. When hit, the man in the fornt of it will be red and angry, likely to the Boss. Moscow Gymnastics It's a gym where people, most likely women, uses for training. It has a sign who says "гимназия", what means "gym". It haves two flags of russia on the top and six windows. Two women are seen jumping outside. When hit, the women will be dizzy and $ 500 will be subtracted of the player's amount of money. Its first apparence was at job 17. Satillite Satellites float in the space levels, and once in a while a speaker on the satellite (possibly the pilot) speaks to the crew. It is seen that it serves a pretty useless purpose.Its first apparence was at job 22 and if destroyed you lose $500. Dog in Capsule The Dog in Capsule appears as a Dog in a Pod. Destroying the Capsule will cause it to be destroyed, but show no sings of the Dog. It appears in only a few levels of the space levels of Rubble Trouble Moscow (first 26) if destroyed you lose $500. The dog is a clearly reference to Laika, the first dog sent to orbit. Trivia * As with many things from Rubble Trouble, it seems to be based on early cartoons and skits where a rather idiotic construction crew constantly annoys there boss in some way. * The text on the top of the Watermelon Awards Building reads "Super Marrow Land". This is a reference to Super Mario Land for the Gameboy Lite. * If the Fireworks shot from the Big Bang Fireworks Warehouse or Main Building hit and destroy and structures the player is supposed to destroy, the player will earn money for the destroyed blocks. * The Dog in Capsule is most likely a reference to Laika, a dog who became the first living animal in orbit when the Soviet Union launched her into space aboard the Sputnik 2 capsule in 1957. Category:Rubble Trouble Category:Interactive Objects